Climhazzard
Climhazzard is a recurring attack mainly used by the Knight class, though it originated as a Limit Break for Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy VII. Its appearances are almost directly related to the appearance of the character himself. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Climhazzard makes its debut as a Limit Break for Cloud. It is the second LEVEL 2 Limit Break, learned after using Blade Beam seven times. It inflicts 4.375 times damage more than normal to a single opponent. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Cloud uses Climhazzard to defeat Bahamut SIN. With the help of his friends, he makes it onto the creature's back, and from there cleaves the dragon's spine, destroying it. Final Fantasy IX Climhazzard is a skill in Beatrix's Seiken and Steiner's Sword Arts skillsets that deals major non-elemental damage to all enemies, dealing twice as much damage as normal physical attack. It costs 32 MP to use, takes 70 AP to learn, and it is learned from either Excalibur or Excalibur II. The damage of the attack increases as the character's Spirit stat increases. The skill is magical in nature and will take on the element of the equipped weapon. An ability called Climhazzard is available to Beatrix during the final boss fight with her. Instead of dealing major physical damage based on her attack power, it reduces the entire party's HP to 1. The damage formula for Climhazzard is as follows: : Base = Atk Pwr * 2 - Target's Magic Defense : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * Bonus Final Fantasy Tactics Climhazzard is a Limit Break for Soldier, better known as Cloud, and can only be used if he is equipped with the Materia Blade. It inflicts damage to the target equal to the total amount of damage the target has already taken, has a range of 2, effect of 1, and speed of 15. It takes 450 JP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy Climhazzard returns as a Bravery attack for Cloud, which can only be used on the ground. Cloud charges forward to stab the opponent, then leaps into the air and slams them into the ground. It takes 120 AP to master and can be equipped for 30 CP. Cloud knows Climhazzard initially. Both parts of Climhazzard can also be used by Bartz. The charging stab is the first half of Climbarrel, mixing it with Squall's Solid Barrel attack, and overhead slam is the second part of Slidehazzard, which combines it with Tidus's Full Slide. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Climhazzard returns with better range and tracking, but cannot be dodge canceled. Both Climbarrel and Slidehazzard are gone from Bartz's repertoire. The first half of Climhazzard is instead mixed with Tifa's Beat Rush to form Hazard Raid. Bartz no longer uses the second half of Climhazzard in any way. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Climhazzard is a Legend ability used by Cloud. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Climhazzard is Cloud's Up Special attack. When used, Cloud rockets into the air. If the button is pressed again, Cloud will fall back down to the ground, emitting a small shockwave. If the second attack is used improperly players can accidentally drop themselves off the stage. Climhazzard is a mediocre recovery move, but it gains more height and deal more damage when Cloud is under Limit Break status. Gallery FFVII Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy VII. FF7AC Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. FFIX Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFT Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFF Climhazzard.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Climhazzard.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). Cloud IV Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Beatrix UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFIX FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack Legend SSR.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR Legend). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack Legend SSR+.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Beatrix Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend) FFVII. FFRK Climhazzard FFVII SB Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Sword Art Climhazzard Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Climhazzard EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Climhazzard FFVII SB.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Sword Art Climhazzard.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. Ehrgeiz Cloud Climhazzard.png|Cloud's Climhazzard in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz Zack Climhazzard.png|Zack's Climhazzard in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Category:Signature abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Limits Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade STR Abilities